


A Deer's Mating Season

by enrose



Series: 101 Kinks Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Begging, Breeding, Creampie, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Riding, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enrose/pseuds/enrose
Summary: Alastor hasn't been around as of late. Curious and worried, you seek him out, only to find out that he's in quite the situation.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Series: 101 Kinks Tumblr Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549120
Comments: 35
Kudos: 857





	A Deer's Mating Season

**Author's Note:**

> a request from tumblr! the prompt was "begging." the requester specified that alastor be super flustered and beggy, so he's a little out of character. the things we do for the sake of horny.  
if you want to request me, you can check out alastorfluffer.tumblr.com :)

It was just another normal day in the happy hotel! Or, you thought as much…

You didn’t particularly care for Charlie’s cause. “Rehabilitation.” You were only here because you followed _ him _ around - Alastor, the Radio Demon. To say you were enamored with Alastor would be the understatement of the century. You wanted to be by his side, always, and he even  _ allowed _ you to be, so long as you showed him a good time. That came in the ways of providing for Alastor’s personal entertainment, and also… in other ways, too. That of which you were happy to provide. You loved when he’d roughly spread your legs and take you with no abandon. Though… it’d been quite a while since Alastor had done so. He disappeared from the hotel at times, but he always came to see you off. It had you… worried? You weren’t sure. At the very least, you were wondering where he was.

Today, you finally decide to seek Alastor out after the radio silence (no pun intended). When night time came, you found Alastor’s room, and you knocked on the door.

“Alastor?” You tried to call his name. Not too loudly, of course, as to not attract attention to yourself, or him, if he didn’t want said attention. There was no response. “Um… Alastorrr?” You tried again, a  _ tad _ louder this time. Still there was no answer from the other side.

For some reason or another, you glanced at the dull bronze doorknob. If Alastor was inside, he surely would have answered you… he was always so boisterous and loud, and happy to see you, too. And plus, if he’d found out you went in his room while he was gone… you pursed your lips and frowned to yourself. Maybe there was no harm in at least trying to see? If it was locked, it was locked, and that would be the end of that situation.

You reached for the doorknob and opened it up. “Alastor…?” You mumbled to yourself, more so to him, if he was in there. The room was dark, so you fumbled for the old light switch that must’ve been around… and once you flicked it on, you saw him there.

Alastor. On the floor. 

His usually perky ears were pressed tightly to his skull and his short fluffy tail was between his legs. He still had that same grin as ever on his face — but something was… different? There was a bright red flush from his ears to his nose, discoloring his pale grey skin. His body shook lightly. 

“You shouldn’t have come here, dearest!” Alastor said, and even his voice was all in a tremble. Your mouth gaped and you quickly closed the door behind your body. “It’s a — hah, mmngh… it’s an inconvenient time for me to be bothered!”

The words sounded like slight threats, but you still ventured forward, towards Alastor. You fell to your knees before him and reached for him. “Alastor?” You asked, somewhat in a panic. You’d never seen him like this before. He looked… in pain? Vulnerable? And even before your hand touched his skin, you could feel the heat radiating off of him. “Are you — okay?”

Once your fingers brushed over his skin… it was over, and you didn’t even know as much.

Alastor whimpered once you touched him, much like a kicked puppy. He leaned into your touch, and his tail came out from between his legs to wiggle around in the heated air. His ears stayed close to his skull, however, and he whined as your thumb trailed over the side of his cheek.

He was completely different than the Alastor you knew before. The Alastor that was dominant and loved to be in control of the situation.

“W, what’s going on?” You asked, confused, but also… oddly aroused? Alastor looked so… and you can’t believe you were about to say this, but he looked so cute. You’d always found his fluffy bits to be adorable, but he was never like that in disposition. He was always so composed. And yet here he was, whining at your slightest touch. His skin wasn’t just warm, either. It was on fire. “Are you okay?” You repeated.

“You see, it is my — hah, my…  _ season, _ ” Alastor strained to even speak. “The urge to… ah,  _ mate,  _ is incredibly strong, dear. It comes with the territory of being a deer demon, I’m… nngh, afraid…”

To… mate. His… mating season?

Your face went bright red, almost as bright as Alastor’s. You weren’t a virgin by any means, and you never had any problem letting Alastor use your body… so why hadn’t he? Immediately after you asked yourself this, you surmised it was likely because Alastor didn’t want anyone to see him like this… see him so pathetically cute… so desperate.

Before you could even speak your next words, or ask what you could do for him, Alastor spoke.

“Please, dear, I simply cannot take it anymore. I need to be inside of somebody, inside of  _ you,  _ or I’m afraid — hah…!” Alastor’s whole body trembled, and you could see a tent in his pants. You’re surprised he hadn’t been taking care of that himself… he did say the urge was to  _ mate,  _ after all… Alastor caressed your face and you gasped as he pressed in close to you, which then made Alastor gasp too, at the touch of another. “Let me fuck you, darling, please. Please.”

The Radio Demon was begging you — begging  _ you! _ — to let him fuck you.

You already felt wet between your legs. Could Alastor sense that? He nuzzled himself underneath your chin and practically purred as he stroked your thighs, like he could barely wait for your answer. You reached up and ran your fingers through his hair, and he whined, as if embarrassed, and his tail thumped harder.

“Yes,” you breathed, more breathless than you intended. “Fuck me, Alastor.”

But Alastor couldn’t move. He wiggled his way into your arms tighter and panted hot breath against the part of your skin that wasn’t covered by your clothes, making your skin prickle with chills. “It’s too much,” Alastor whimpered, and he even began to rut into you, over the clothes, grinding his hips into yours to the point you could feel his cock through his fancy dress pants. “I need you to  _ ride _ me.”

And now Alastor was begging for  _ you _ to take control of him.

You pulled away from him, and Alastor whined cutely as you did so. He looked so adorable, so needy… how could you deny him? There wasn’t enough time to undress yourselves. You simply reached for Alastor’s zipper and unzipped him so that you could fish out his hard cock from within. Alastor yipped once he felt your fingers wrap around his length, and he began to hump into your hand.

He looked humiliated. His eyes were dewy, his mouth was wet with saliva, and he continued to make small noise of pain and pleasure as he immediately went to fucking your hand.

“Not yet, Alastor,” you whispered, and Alastor shuddered.

“Please,” was all he could say.

“You’ll be inside me in… just a second…” You whispered. You didn’t even have to pump your fingers up and down his length. He did it for you with the snap of his hips, forcing his meaty cock between your fingers, using you to get off as he always did, but… different, this time. So much more different than before. “I need to take my panties off.”

Your panties… were soaked. You had to take your hand away from Alastor’s cock to get them down properly (it was easy, as you were in a skirt), and he looked at you almost furiously, his nose crinkled, like he was impatient and frustrated… which he probably,  _ definitely _ was. You smiled guiltily at finding him so cute.

“I can’t hold on much longer, darling,” Alastor urged, and you nodded, like you understood… though, you probably could never underneath what he was going through. You weren’t a deer demon and would never experience rut. “Hurry, let me inside of you, let me feel you....—!”

You mounted Alastor steadily, making sure his cock was fully accessible. You gave the swollen, needy member a few more strokes before you lined it up with your wet pussy and slid down the entirety of it in one swoop. You’d had practice taking this massive cock, after all.

Alastor yelped out loud in response to feeling his dick suddenly enveloped in the tight heat he so wished to be inside of. His mouth hung open. You were honestly surprised he didn’t shoot inside of you immediately as you then began to ride him slowly, steadily. You could have gone crazy atop his dick, but you wanted to milk him. Wanted to let him feel every ridge of your inner-walls, feel each way you twitched and clenched around him. And he did.

Alastor’s eyes never left your face, and yours never left his. You watched every unusual contortion in his expression with delight as you rolled your hips on top of him, taking his cock inside of you again and again. As you did, Alastor huffed and showered you in the sweetest of maddened praises, such as “You feel incredible, dear,” “Yes, that’s it, darling,” “Oh, you’re so  _ warm _ and _ tight…” _

Alastor’s body shook harder, and his cock pulsed deep inside of you. It seemed like he was close… and just as you were about to bounce off of his dick and jack him off to completion, Alastor began to beg again.

“Please, let me cum inside of you this time,” Alastor’s voice shook needily. Every bit of him was needy… his face, his voice, his throbbing cock. “I need to mate you, darling, I need to breed you so _ badly… _ ”

_ ‘I need to breed you.’  _

Your eyes widened, as did your lips, and without even meaning to do as much, you came abruptly around Alastor’s cock. The idea of Alastor breeding you turned you on so terribly much that you couldn’t control yourself. Your body felt on fire, and you felt Alastor moan underneath you as you squeezed his dick with your inner-walls. You felt his hands go to your hips, as if trying to usher them forward, as if trying to make them rock and thrust himself.

“Move, sweetheart — I’m so close…!”   
  
Even though your body was tired and your head was in a whirlwind, you  _ did  _ move, thrusting your hips forward and fucking yourself on that hard cock of Alastor’s. Alastor’s hands fell to his sides and he moaned repeatedly as you bounced up and down on him.

“Cum inside,” you breathed, and your hands went to his face, to hold him. “Pump me…” You couldn’t believe you were about to say this. “Pump me full!”

Alastor’s face was so, so red, and his skin burned underneath your touch. Perhaps humiliated? He looked extremely disheveled, too, his red hair all a mess. Either way, he never stopped looking at you as he finally released inside of your depths, painting your insides pure white with his plentiful seed. He didn’t groan, didn’t grunt — Alastor  _ moaned _ as he did, true to his desires, pumping you full of semen, thoroughly breeding your pussy.

When it was over, you slumped, and you panted hard against Alastor’s neck. You weakly lifted your shaking hips up and off of his dick, and you could feel his cum dribbling down your inner-thighs. 

Mated… you’d been mated by the Radio Demon. Bred. But was he satisfied?

“Alastor,” you whispered, spent thoroughly. As for Alastor, he was shaking less, perhaps a bit more in control of himself, now? His hand slid up your arm. You felt his breath briefly against your ear and shivered despite yourself. You straightened your back and looked down at him, to take in what he looked like, to see what it was he wanted.

His face was still as red as his hair. His eyes were wide and glassy, and saliva streaked his chin. He still smiled, but everything else about him was needy. 

It wasn’t over.

“Just once more,” he rasped. “Once more, darling,  _ please… _ ”

What else could you do but comply? 


End file.
